Come Undone
by LyG4ever
Summary: You know I despise you, right he muttered. She smiled a little, sleepy. Liar, she whispered. He felt her lavender perfume and nodded. He couldn't even forget about her for a night.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Come Undone' belongs to Robbie Williams.**

_"So unimpressed, but so in awe"_  
"Omigosh! You look terrific!" the blonde girl squeaked. Her boyfriend arched his eyes brows but smiled. He knew when she was faking.  
_  
"Such a saint, but such a whore"  
_"I sooo love your dress! Where did you get it?" she continued, eyeing her best friend's date.  
_  
"So self-aware, so full of shit"_  
"Anyway, do you think my hair looks better curled or straight?" she asked, twirling one lock around her finger.  
_  
"So indecisive, so adament"  
_After a few minutes of chatting, she turned to her boyfriend. "Baby, let's go sit down" he nodded and they found their table.  
_  
"I'm contemplating, thinkin' about thinkin'"_  
He looked at her. Her perfect, yet tiny, body, wrapped up in a fuzzy pink dress and her beautiful golden hair shining.  
_  
"It's overrated, just get another drink and"  
_She giggled a little at somebody's joke and had another sip of her glass.

_"Watch me come undone"_  
He sighed lightly, grabbing his own glass, and walked outside.  
_  
"They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street"  
_A girl gave him 'the eyes' and he smiled at her.  
_  
"I pray when I'm coming down, you'll be asleep"_  
Even though he felt his girlfriend wasn't completely true to herself, he still loved her.  
_  
"If I ever hurt you, your revenge will be so sweet"  
_In their intimacy, she was as sweet as cotton candy.  
_  
"Because I'm scum, and I'm your son"_  
He would feel horrible by simply looking at another girl.  
_  
"I come undone"  
_He took a quick sip and sat back on their table, her hazel eyes looking at him for a second, filled with love, but covering it soon.  
_  
"I come undone"_  
He smiled at her and she smiled brightly back, caressing his hand.

* * *

_"So rock 'n' roll, so corporate suit"  
_He leaned down on his bed, reading a book, and she got out of the bathroom, wearing her light pink night gown.  
_  
"So damn ugly, so damn cute"_  
He smiled at her pouty face and put down the book while she hopped in the bed.  
_  
"So well-trained, so animal"  
_She rested her head on his chest and caressed it, closing her eyes.  
_  
"So need your love, so fuck you all"_  
He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, never wanting to end that moment.  
_  
"I'm not scared of dying, I just don't want to"  
_"You know I despise you, right?" he muttered. She smiled a little, sleepy.  
_  
"If I stop lying, I'll just disappoint you"_  
"Liar," she whispered. He felt her lavender perfume and nodded. He couldn't even  
forget about her for a night.

_"Come undone"  
_Later, he wrapped the covers around them and tried to get up.  
_  
"They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street"_  
While stroking her blonde curls, he looked at the time. 2.35 am.  
_  
"Come undone"  
_He finally got up, letting her hand go, and rubbed his face.  
_  
"I pray when I'm coming down, you'll be asleep"_  
"Don't leave..." she whispered. "It's storming"  
_  
"Come undone"  
_He looked back at his girlfriend and held her into his arms, rocking her back and forth.  
_  
"If I ever hurt you, your revenge will be so sweet"_  
He intertwined their fingers, and she hid her face on his chest, trying to get back to sleep.  
_  
"Because I'm scum, and I'm your son"  
_He stared at her angelical face, and kissed her lips. She smiled and kissed back, as he pulled his grip tighter.  
_  
"I come undone"_  
Forgetting about everything except her fear for storms, he lied back on bed, wrapping her tiny body.

_"So write another ballad, mix it on a Wednesday"  
_"I love you," she whispered for the first time. He looked down and saw her eyes open.  
_  
"Sell it on a Thursday buy a yacht on Saturday"_  
He smiled. "I wanted you to know I really do" he nodded and kissed her again.  
_  
"It's a love song, a love song"  
_"You know I always did," he replied. She nodded.  
_  
"Do another interview, sing a bunch of lies"_  
"I treated you like a piece of crap during... ever. I want you to know I do care about you," she continued.  
_  
"Tell about celebrities that I despise"  
_He kissed her, hating himself for having second thoughts on her feelings.  
_  
"And sing love songs, we sing love songs so sincere"_  
"How come I'd never realized just how perfect you are?" she asked, with tears in her eyes. He caressed her pink cheeks and they kissed again.

_"So sincere"  
_"C'mon, let's do something crazy," she said, pulling him up. "No time for changing, let's go!"

_"Come undone"_  
They went down and got in his car, which she drove, to a place a little far from his house.  
_  
"They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street"  
_"What are we gonna do?" he asked. She just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Sure, I like it"  
_  
"Come undone"_  
She focused back on the road while he tried to get some more rest.  
_  
"I pray when I'm coming down, you'll be asleep"  
_"You know, I wouldn't usually trust on your driving skills-" he started, but received a  
smack on his head. "-but I will today, baby"  
_  
"Come undone"_  
"You better trust me from now, or else..." she said. He smiled and looked at her face while she drove.  
_  
"The young pretend you're in the clouds above the sea"  
_She stopped the car and he looked out, then stared at her. "Are you sure about this?" she nodded.  
_  
"I come undone"_  
"Are you ready for this?" she asked. He smiled.  
_  
"I am scum"  
_"I was born ready" he grabbed her hand and they got out of the car. "Look, it stopped raining," he pointed looking up. She nodded.  
_  
"Love your son"_  
"I don't wanna stay here, and my parents wouldn't let me go with you," she said. He nodded, placed his arm around her neck and kissed the top of her head.  
_  
"You've gotta love your son"  
_They both stared at the door. "Will they get mad at us?" she asked, nervous. He bit his lip.  
_  
"Come undone"_  
"Probably. But we're 18 now... at least I am," he replied. "Wouldn't that be illegal?" she smiled.  
_  
"You've gotta love you son"  
_"Only if we were related" he smiled too and kissed her again.  
_  
"Come undone"_  
"Let's do it," she whispered on his ear. He nodded and they got in.

* * *

_"Love your son"  
_"Baby! C'mon!" he yelled. She nodded, finished writing her note and ran down.  
_  
"I am scum"_  
"Your dad'll hate me. I corrompted his Little Princess..." he said. She smiled again and kissed him on the cheek.  
_  
"I am scum"  
_"He already hates you, since the day when I stayed at your house all night," she calmly replied. He gulped, she giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
_  
"I am scum"_  
"Your lips taste good," he said. She smiled at his comment and rested her head on his shoulder.  
_  
"I am scum"  
_She looked again at the papers she was holding. Two of them were their tickets.  
_  
"I am scum"_  
The other ones made her eyes glow. She read them again "Elizabeth Gordon... I like it," Lizzie stated, as Gordo smiled back at his radiant bride.  
_  
"I am scum"  
_"Rome, here we come..." she whispered, before closing her eyes again, but opening them to find Gordo's loving eyes fixed on her face. They exchanged smiles and kissed again, right before parking at the airport.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay... this turned out kinda weirdo... I dunno what to say. I just felt like putting something up tonight... Tell me what you think!**


End file.
